1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that presents screens of a plurality terminals connected to a network on a single screen of a display device in a multi-window presentation fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 25 shows a structure of a conventional display system. Connected to a network 210 as shown are a projector 220, a notebook computer 230, and desk-top computers 251, 252, 253, and 254 as network interactive display devices. Further connected to the network 210 are tablets 261, 262, 263, and 264, each of which directly inputs drawings to the projector 220 and inserts data in the already projected drawings. A screen capture software program is already installed on each of the notebook computer 230 and the desk-top computers 251, 252, 253, and 254.
In the conventional display system thus constructed, the screen capture software program captures the content displayed on the screen of the notebook computer 230, and the captured image data is then sent to the projector 220 through the network 210. The screen presented on the notebook computer 230 is thus projected and displayed on the projector 220. Operating a remote controller as an attachment to the projector 220, the projected image on the projector 220 is switched from a screen of the notebook computer 230 to a screen of the desk-top computer 251, for example.
The image presented on the projector 220 in the conventional display system is one of the computer screen images of the notebook computer 230, and the desk-top computers 251, 252, 253, and 254. To compare the contents of one screen to another of the notebook computer 230 and the desk-top computers 251, 252, 253, and 254, the user is forced to switch the screens from one to another. There is a growing need for a function that allows screens of a plurality of personal computers on a single screen of a display device.
To satisfy such a need, development efforts have been made. However, no such a display system satisfying the need exist. For one reason, a large throughput is required of a projector (a network interactive display device) in a display system, and a workload on a network also increases.